Fate Fell Short This Time
by Charlie Star
Summary: Kagome just moved to the city. She has no friends and is stuck cleaning her grandfather's shrine. That is untill she meets the most interesting and handsome boy. But is there something more going on in this seemingly innocent girl's life? Bruises? Cuts?
1. A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Inuyasha, or any other characters that are not of my creation. Damn.

Fate Fell Short This Time Chapter 1 

It was the beginning of summer when the Higurashi family moved to the city. The sixteen-year-old daughter, with gorgeous auburn hair and deep pools of chocolate eyes, was fuming at spending her summer without any friends at all. She was too far from her old friends to visit and seeing as she wouldn't be starting school for another three months, the hot summer days passed by slowly. The girl could often be found at the shrine she now lived at (They moved there to be with her grandfather who wasn't as young as he used to be.) sweeping the pathways and cleaning the numerous statues that adorned the place. When the girl wasn't cleaning for her grandfather, she would escape the shrine's walls and walk around her new neighborhood.

The park was by far her most favorite haunt to be at. The trees provided cool shade and pleasant breezes would kiss the teen's beautiful face. She would either sit on one of the abandoned swing sets or climb one of the mighty trees and lay one its heavy branches. From the height of the trees, the girl could see other teens her age walking around the park, playing in the fountains, or lounging about in the sun. She found herself wanting to be amongst them, talking and having fun.

Her desire came true round mid-July. "Look Sweet-heart! There's a fair!" the teen's mother joyously proclaimed pointing at the newspaper. "It starts tomorrow! Why don't you go? It'll give you a chance to meet some kids your age. Now wouldn't that be nice?" The girl only sighed, but agreed to go. That was mainly due to the fact that her mother said she'd give her enough money to ride all the rides she wanted too.

The next evening the girl found herself in the middle of the largest fair she had ever been too. Rides among rides sparkled with fluorescent lights and the smell of deep fried, candy coated food wafted around her. She looked around. There seemed to be miles of games to play and thousands of noises, bells, and buzzers could be heard as people won them. And that's when she spotted it: _Speed._ It was the tallest and most expensive ride to ride. It looked like a fan with only two blades; four seats were at either end. Allowing you to sit next to only one other person, the other two seats were located behind you. The blades would spin and as they did so; they caused the seats to flip around (the riders finding themselves to be upside-down). She had to ride it.

Seventeen minutes and thirty seconds later, the girl found her way up to the front of the line. "Alone or together?"

"What?" The question had surprised the girl. An awful looking carnie had just asked her if she'd be riding by herself or if she had a date or a friend to ride with. Startled the girl fumbled and then flushed when she answered him. "I-I'm alone." She bowed her head.

"Wait! No she's not. She's with me." The girl looked behind her to see the most handsome, striking boy she had ever laid eyes on. He was a good five or six inches taller than her with the most lovely amber eyes in the world. He had waist length silver hair and a flawless, toned body. He was a piece of heaven made to remind everybody of the splendor of faith. The girl praised God as the boy smiled a dashing smile and winked.

The carnie let them pass and the teens took the other two empty seats next to each other. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," said the boy. "My name's Inuyasha. Are you new in town because you think I would have remembered such a pretty girl as yourself?"

"Oh!" The girl blushed again. 'He's so stunning! I can't believe he's actually talking to me!' "Yes, I moved here with my family, about a month ago, to take care of my grandfather. We live in the shrine about nine blocks from here."

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. This girl was so breathtakingly beautiful. Even her speech sounded like molten gold to his ears. And what was even more incredulous to the boy was that he lived next-door to this beauty without even realizing it. Inuyasha gave himself a mental kick in the ass before going on. "I'm sorry about your grandfather. But I was wondering, are you staying here for the school year too?" Inuyasha mentally crossed his fingers.

"Yes. I think we've moved here permanently. I can't go back to my old school. Too far." She was so excited! The girl couldn't belie this boy, Inuyasha, was (she hoped) hoping for them to go to school together! "Oh! And by the way, my name is . . ." The safety restraints went down and the ride started to begin. The girl's name lost in the night air as they started to flip and spin.

Inuyasha cursed as they span in the air. He wanted so badly to learn this girl's name. He looked to his right. Inuyasha could see the girl wincing and screaming as they were whipped around. Instinctively he reached over and took the girl's hand in his. Her hand was so small and smooth compared to his.

The girl, who was now becoming quite aware that she didn't like this ride at all jumped (as well as you could for someone in her position) and looked down at he hand. Inuyasha had taken a hold of her left hand and was now stroking it with his thumb. Their eyes met and for a just moment, time stood still.

The ride came to a halt and when the restraints lifted the two hopped out and got down off the ride. "You were saying?" Inuyasha said to the girl following him to a grouping of benches.

"Oh, what?" She was confused.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Your name, what's your name?"

"Kagome", the girl said meekly. "Kagome Higurashi."

_Yeah. So any comments at all would be appreciated! I hope this is ok. Any tips or constructive criticism would also be welcomed! Till next time! n.n_


	2. Through The Window

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own any of this . . . **

**p.s. This chapter is dedicated to ****ABERCROMBIE for catching my misspelled wording. Thanks for reading this because I never reread my stuff.**

Fate Fell Short This Time Chapter 2: Through The Window 

Inuyasha chuckled. "Your name, what's your name?"

"Kagome", the girl said meekly. "Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha led Kagome over to a group of benches. There were several teenagers their age there, but Inuyasha seemed to be headed for a smaller group. He pulled Kagome next to him. "Here, come and meet my friends." Inuyasha stopped in front of a boy with handsome features. He had black hair, which was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he seemed to have a slightly overconfident air to him by the way he was lustily gazing at Kagome. "This is Miroku. Miroku, this is Kagome. She's new in town so don't do any perverted. Got that?"

Miroku grinned. "Lady Kagome, what a pleasure! Please ignore our friend Inuyasha. I would never do any thing that would be ungentlemanly." And at that the boy pulled Kagome into a hug and began to stroke her—

**BAM!!!**

"Pervert!" Now standing in front of Kagome, with Miroku on the ground between them, was a girl about her height. She had longer hair than Kagome that was a dark brown. She was very pretty indeed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?! Grow up why don't you! It's not like because you're a boy, that means you have to go and grope every sing girl on the planet!"

"Now, now Sango," Miroku began while rubbing the bump on his head, " You know perfectly well that I can exert self-control at any time."

"Well then I suggest exerting it a little more often before I star exerting my fist into your face!"

Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome. "This is Sango. I'm pretty sure they love each other, but neither one of them would even hint at it for ANY amount of money you offered."

Kagome smirked. "Do they fight like this all the time?"

"Worse. I think Sango is just being polite, seeing as you're here. Usually Miroku is knocked out by now." Inuyasha winked at Kagome, and took a step forward. "Now before I have to carry a passed out pervert back to my house, might I turn your attention, Sango?"

The girl looked up, blinked, and then smiled at Kagome as if none of this had just taken place. "Hi I'm Sango. Sorry about that!" She blushed and pointed to Miroku who was getting onto his feet. "Just ignore him. But anyway! Your name's Kagome right? Where'd you move from?"

"Oh, just a small little city on the outskirts. Mainly just farmland. This is my first time living in a big city…"

While the girls got more acquainted Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "So, Inuyasha. Is this just to get back at her, or is this _real_ this time?" he smirked.

Inuyasha jumped. He had been staring at his . . . at Kagome. "What do you mean pervert?" Inuyasha retorted a bit roughly.

"You can't tell me that you've gotten over Kikyo just like that! Now don't you remember Inuyasha? Just last week you were telling me that you still loved—"

"That's not what I said!" Inuyasha almost seemed to growl. "Kikyo . . . Kikyo made it very clear that we are finished. Besides, that was over a year ago. I've, moved on."

"So none of the other girls you've dated were to make Kikyo jealous?"

"No."

"But you didn't date any of them for more than a month! And even when you were dating them, you still followed Kikyo around like a little puppy!"

"Be careful who you're calling a puppy, Miroku. I've seen the way you look at Sango when no one else is looking."

Miroku gulped and left it at that. "Ok, ok. All I'm saying is that this girl . . . I don't know Inuyasha. If you're just going to hurt her, I'd be willing to take her for myself. She certainly is very attractive, and wouldn't find it hard to find another at school either."

Inuyasha just kept looking forward. He thought he could really like Kagome. Possibly even more. He wasn't exactly sure what he need right then. Then Inuyasha turned to his friend and said, "Don't worry." Miroku nodded.

Later that night 

After a long night of fried foods, games, and rides, the four friends left the fair. The girls were laughing their heads off because Inuyasha and Miroku and gotten into a competition of who could win the most games. Inuyasha couldn't be seen from under the mountain of giant stuffed toys he carried. As for Miroku . . . .

"No it's cute, really!" said Sango as she tried to stifle a laugh. Miroku was holding the tiniest of stuffed animals in his hand.

"Oh yeah! Cute is fine. But look at these!" Inuyasha set down five giant stuffed dogs. Each one different from the other, and each one a victorious win for Inuyasha.

"It's not nice to gloat!" giggled Kagome.

"Who says I'm gloating! I'm merely displaying my prizes."

"Oh how kind!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

The teens walked on and soon Songo and Miroku left towards their homes. Then I was just Inuyasha and Kagome. There was a pleasant silence as they walked together. A gentle wind brushing their cheeks, and colorful flowers swayed to and fro. Inuyasha looked to his left. Kagome seemed to glow with an aura of, of something he could not find the words to describe. She was so beautiful. But could he do this?

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"We're at my house." Inuyasha snapped out of his daze.

"Oh."

"Um, thanks for walking me home. You really didn't have to do that." Although she very much wanted him too.

"No problem, Kagome. I had a lot of fun with you tonight." 'A lot more than I've had in a long time . . .' "We should do this again. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Kagome blushed. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Don't worry", Inuyasha smirked, "I'll find you." And with that he walked her to her door and left.

Kagome ran upstairs to her bedroom, shut the door, leaned up against it, and slid all the way down to the floor. 'Oh my god!' The hottest boy Kagome had ever seen had just befriended her! Her and Inuyasha would be hanging out! He wanted to be her friend!

'Wait' she thought. 'Fiends.' Her heart sank. 'When he asked to hang out I bet he only meant as friends.' "Oh God! What a fool I am!" She had fallen for him and he only wanted to be friends! He never said as anything else. She got up and changed into shorts and a tank top. 'Well at least I can be with him.' She crawled into bed and fell asleep.

When Kagome had shut her door, Inuyasha walked next door to his house. He had neglected to tell Kagome that they were neighbors. He went up to his room just in time to see from his window, Kagome getting into bed. 'Perfect!' Thought Inuyasha. He opened his window, grabbed one of the stuffed dogs he won, and climbed into the tree that was between their houses. He set the dog on Kagome's open widow ledge and climbed back to his room. "Goodnight Kagome. Sleep well." The boy smiled and climbed into bed.

Well, I hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been in Chicago for the past ten days. If I get any reviews I might even update tonight! I don't pre write any of this. I'm just going with the flow. So give me your ideas! I'm thinking about turning this into a drama or tragedy. Review! Review! Review!

**Charlie**


End file.
